leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Crystal
This article is on Sailor Moon's Sailor Crystal. For the one-use anime song, please see Illusionary Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal, or Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (幻の銀水晶, often translated as "the Illusionary Silver Crystal"), was an object of immense power. In different incarnations of the Sailor Moon franchise, this crystal is known by various names: In the original English dub, it was called the "Imperium Silver Crystal"; in the reprinted manga and Sailor Moon Crystal, it is known as the "Legendary Silver Crystal"; and in Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story and in the Kanzenban release, it is referred to as the '"Mystic Silver Crystal."' Its appearance also varies between different incarnations and story lines. Description The Silver Crystal possesses tremendous power, and is possibly the single most powerful magical artifact in the entire cosmos. Drawing on the vital life energy and heart of its user, the Crystal can perform spectacular feats, such as reviving an entire world and all of its inhabitants from death and ruin. Unfortunately, the strain of using the Crystal's power in such a way often causes the user to lose their life, as that power actually derives from the life force of the user. Only a member of the Moon Kingdom dynasty can actually use the Silver Crystal, and it was shown as the source of Queen Serenity's power during the Silver Millennium; Serenity's daughter Usagi Tsukino and granddaughter Chibiusa each go on to inherit the Crystal in their own right. When in use, the Crystal's dazzlingly bright and supremely powerful light is often white, but can appear in shades of pink, fuchsia, or magenta. History Originally, the Silver Crystal belonged to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom; while the Crystal protected the Moon and the Earth, it also allowed the people of the Moon Kingdom to enjoy long lives. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by Queen Beryl (who was under the influence of Queen Metalia), Queen's Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, was killed, along with her guardians the Sailor Senshi and her beloved, Prince Endymion of Earth. Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to defeat and seal away the enemy, as well as to send her daughter, the prince, and all of the Sailor Senshi to be reborn in the future on Earth, so they could hopefully live happy, peaceful lives. Having used too much of the Crystal's power as well as her own, the Queen died after performing this final act. Capabilities * Reincarnate/Revive the deceased * Revive memories * Turn evil to good * Reincarnate monsters to humans * Fend off dark energy * Healing abilities * Creative energy * Spread its power through the entire universe * Energy beams and blasts Despite the Crystal's undeniable power, however, several magical artifacts seem to rival it in strength, including the Malefic Black Crystal in the second season, and Sailor Galaxia's own Star Seed from the ''Sailor Stars ''season. As for its apparent power, it has been described by many villains to have infinite power and allow total control of the universe, with an inexhaustable reserve of energy. It was apparently so powerful that Chaos wanted to use it to create an entire universe, allowing him to be a sailor senshi of his own. Silver Crystal in the Manga The Silver Crystal was the object of desire of the Dark Kingdom and Tuxedo Mask; the former wanted it for power, the latter to restore his memories. It first appears in Act 9, when Tuxedo Mask protected Sailor Moon from Kunzite; her grief caused her to remember that she was Princess Serenity, and he remembered he was Prince Endymion. When Tuxedo Mask then died in her arms, the pain was too much, especially when she recalled their former lives; a tear fell from her cheek and glowed immensely bright, forming the Silver Crystal. Its light healed all of those it touched, and a part of it went inside of Tuxedo Mask's body, which was then stolen by Kunzite. Usagi kept the Silver Crystal on a necklace around her neck for a while before it was stored inside her second transformation compact, the Crystal Star. The crystal is usually used to defeat the final villain of each story arc. It had two primary powers; the ability to generate a powerful, magical attack, and the power to rejuvenate. Additionally, it seems that the Silver Crystal has both more control and focused power when attached to the Moon Stick, though, eventually, Usagi becomes so in-tune with its power, she no longer needs the Moon Stick. It was revealed that it served as Eternal Sailor Moon's own Sailor Crystal, evolving into what is known as the Silver Moon Crystal. In Act 10, when they visit the ruined Moon Castle, Queen Serenity told Sailor Moon that the Silver Crystal's true power and full abilities depended on her good heart. Later after defeating Queen Beryl in Volume 3, Sailor Venus reads from the sword that the true power of the Silver Crystal was of from Usagi's own heart and the true power of the Moon itself. First Anime Following the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Crystal was split into the seven Rainbow Crystals so as to seal away the Seven Great Youma. It first appeared as the re-formed Silver Crystal in Episode 34: Tuxedo Mask had protected Sailor Moon from Zoisite's attack and was mortally wounded, causing Sailor Moon to cry; her tear made the seven Rainbow Crystals react and merge into one, forming the Silver Crystal itself and revealing Sailor Moon to be the long-lost Princess Serenity.The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears'' The crystal in addition revived the memories of the Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, and Luna and Artemis of their past lives during the Silver Millennium. The crystal attached itself to the Moon Stick, greatly increasing its abilities and enabled Princess Serenity, and later Sailor Moon, to fend off Kunzite's strongest attacks. Sailor Moon used her newfound abilities in the last episode of the first season to finally destroy the Dark Kingdom, along with the help of the other inner Sailor Scouts. Following the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, and Usagi's return to being Sailor Moon, the Silver Crystal is placed into her Crystal Star compact, and then, seemingly, her other transformation compacts as they evolve and grow even stronger throughout the series. In the future, it healed the Earth of an unknown ecological disaster and created Crystal Tokyo. Also, after initially attaching to the Moon Stick, it served to heal people back to their true forms, although it failed to heal Prince Endymion from Metalia's influence before the final battle. The Silver Crystal is also able to borrow the powers of the other Senshi to further amplify its own powers, such as in the last episode of the first season. It is also used far more in the anime than the manga, and appears to take on a number of shapes: an orb, a rose, diamond, and even a lotus. The anime mostly embellishes on the Silver Crystal's immeasurable and unlimited power for either good or evil. In the first season's finale, and in The Promise of the Rose ''movie, it was shown to be able to construct an extremely strong shield; being capable of withstanding even the strongest and most destructive of attacks from both Super Beryl and Fiore. To stop the Kisenian's asteroid from colliding with and obliterating Earth, Princess Serenity had used the Silver Crystal to purify the evil energies so that the asteroid would pass away safely. Unfortunately, using its full potential had cost Sailor Moon her own life and the Crystal had shattered into fragments. When Tuxedo Mask kissed the lifeless Sailor Moon on the lips, both the Silver Crystal and Crystal Star were fully restored. In the second movie, ''Hearts In Ice, Artemis mentions that the Silver Crystal existed in prehistoric times. Super Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal not only to defeat Princess Snow Kaguya (by using Silver Crystal Power), but also to transform Luna into a human woman for one night. In the third and final movie, Black Dream Hole, Super Sailor Moon used the healing abilities of the Silver Crystal (which was stored in the mystical Crisis Moon Compact) to bring forth a dazzlingly strong white light, which fully restored the four Inner Senshi to their Super Sailor forms and the three Outer Sailors to their standard Sailor forms. It even enabled Perle to gain access to his fairy wings. In the fifth and final season, the Silver Crystal acts as Eternal Sailor Moon's own Star Seed and source of all of her strength. In Episode 193, she willingly allows Sailor Lead-Crow to take her Star Seed, which caused Eternal Sailor Moon to revert back to her civilian form. It was then returned to Usagi; due to the aid of Chibi-Chibi and the appearance of Princess Kakyu. In the series finale, Usagi (as a nude Princess Serenity) used the supreme powers of the Silver Crystal against Sailor Galaxia, who was fully possessed by the malevolently cosmic force of Chaos within her. Ultimately, the Silver Crystal's pure white light of goodness prevailed, causing the one true Galaxia to resurface and expel Chaos from her subconscious mind and body. Sailor Moon Crystal Season One: Dark Kingdom In the ninth episode, the seal of the Silver Crystal itself is finally broken when Sailor Moon (who has awakened as Princess Serenity) sobs for her beloved Prince Endymion. Her tear was crystallized, causing the Silver Crystal to finally appear. After which, a small fragment of it was absorbed into the body of Tuxedo Mask, which seemed to have weakened and neutralized its power. Usagi had her father attach the newly formed Silver Crystal to a pendant which she could wear around her neck. In her final showdown with Queen Metalia ( Episode 13), Sailor Moon managed to restore the Crystal's full power and used it in conjunction with the Moon Stick to annihilate Metalia. Upon arriving on the Moon after the battle, the Silver Crystal is put inside a new transformation compact: the Crystal Star, which keeps its power in check. Weeks later, a young pink-haired girl suddenly arrives out of nowhere and demands that Usagi give her the Silver Crystal. This girl, Chibiusa, later manages take the Crystal Star broach with the Silver Crystal inside, hoping to use it return home and help her mother. Season Two: Black Moon Clan The Silver Crystal is coveted by the members of the Black Moon Clan, so they can destroy it, as they believed that its existence was the reason for all conflict and chaos in the universe. Sailor Moon eventually realized, much to her dismay, that her Silver Crystal's power was ineffective while in the future. But being given more power by her own future self, Sailor Moon could use the Silver Crystal of the past to overcome the Malefic Black Crystal's power and allow Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto to transform into Sailor forms. With the help of the space-time key, the Silver Crystal soon teleported the four Sailor Senshi out of Nemesis and back to Sailor Pluto. With the unexpected truth of Chibiusa becoming Black Lady, the Silver Crystal was again taken by a mind-controlled Tuxedo Mask (which resulted in Sailor Moon returning to normal) and taken by Prince Demande. The Crystal of the past was then in danger of being merged with the one of the future, which would cause total annihilation of both timelines. Desperate, Sailor Pluto stopped all of time, the Silver Crystals of the past and future was recovered by Usagi and Sailor Venus, the former using it to transform again. Mourning for her friend, Chibiusa was able to break free of Death Phantom's pull, manifesting her own Silver Crystal from her tears and became Sailor Chibi Moon. After the Crystal Star was destroyed in the battle, Usagi's Silver Crystal was then put into the Cosmic Heart Compact. Season Three: Death Busters While inside the Cosmic Heart Compact, Usagi's Silver Crystal resonates whenever there is evil nearby. When Hotaru had another attack, Chibiusa showed her the Silver Crystal and it made her begin to feel better. Both Usagi and Chibiusa's Silver Crystals protected them (as well as Mamoru who was with them at the time) from the effects of Cyprine's hailstorm, and her mind-control abilities. When Sailor Chibi Moon went to prevent the three Outer Senshi from killing Hotaru, the Mistress 9 emerged from Hotaru, and stole Chibiusa's Silver Crystal; nearly killing her and taking her spirit in the process. When Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were all defeated, the Silver Crystal later emitted a pale glimmer of white light, causing the Super Sailor evolution to dissolve. Chibiusa's spirit was able to locate her Silver Crystal within Mistress 9, and Hotaru returned Chibiusa's crystal and spirit to her. ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Just like in the manga, the Silver Crystal originally remains concealed deep within Usagi's own body and merged with her own spirit. However, it also has a double-edged power: even in the possession of Sailor Moon, its excess power could not only strengthen Queen Metalia but, if enough mystical energies are exerted through it, could destroy the entire world and all of its inhabitants. It shattered in the series finale, causing all of the Sailor Soldiers' standard transformation devices to vanish. In the special episode, the supremely powerful Silver Crystal was revealed to have been in the possession of Queen Serenity herself. She had used the Silver Crystal to seal Queen Metalia for one thousand years, and to have her dear daughter and people be reborn and reincarnated on Earth as "ordinary humans." Silver Crystal of the Future First Anime In the thirtieth century, the Silver Crystal is held by Neo-Queen Serenity and contained within a glass sphere the castle for safekeeping. Wanting to become a great lady like her mother, Chibiusa had secretly attempted to take the Silver Crystal and prove that she could utilize its power as well. Unfortunately, it had vanished, which had resulted in the massive assault on the Crystal Palace at the hands of the people of the Black Moon Clan. As such, the Queen was unable to use it against their new enemies and fell into a comatose state. In the end, the Silver Crystal had reappeared when Chibiusa shed a tear of guilt and regret for all that had happened in both the past and the future. Chibiusa used it in combination with Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal of the past, who had become Neo-Queen Serenity. Once the Malefic Black Crystal and Death Phantom were destroyed, Chibiusa had kept the Silver Crystal (Pink Moon Crystal) as her own, inside her Prism Moon Compact. Manga and Second Anime Series Chibiusa possesses the future version of the Silver Crystal. If both crystals were to touch each other the world would be destroyed. Trivia *The Silver Crystal comes in different shapes. *Like many magical artifacts of great power, it can be used for both good or evil. *In the fifth and final season of the original anime, it is revealed that the Silver Crystal is Eternal Sailor Moon's very own Star Seed and the source of all her inner strength and abilities. *In the dic English dub, the crystal was called different names by many people; such as: '''the Silver Moon Crystal, the Silver Crystal, the Imperium Silver Crystal, the Moon Crystal, '''and' the Imperium Crystal'. In 1995, promotional material spelled its name as ''Empyrean Silver Crystal, suggesting not so much regalia of rulership as a celestial object formed of pure goodness or light and pertaining to the highest heaven. *Its equivalent counterpart on Earth is the Golden Crystal, which is Mamoru's very own Sailor Crystal in the manga. Gallery ;First anime 351.jpg|The Silver Crystal first appears; due to the merging of the seven Rainbow Crystals. Silver_Imperium_Cyrstal.jpg|The Silver Crystal in "The Promise of the Rose" movie. Tumblr lszgr2JBTe1qm31fpo1 400.png|The Crystal in the Crystal Star compact. Tumblr mg17qkRrY31r5k94do5 r2 250.gif|The Silver Crystal affixed to the Moon Stick. Tumblr mgn96lSd8l1r5k94do1 500.jpg|Sailor Moon holding the Moon Stick with the Silver Crystal upon it. Tumblr lrj8l47xGz1qm31fpo1 400.png|Princess Serenity, ready to use the Imperium Silver Crystal to defeat the Kisenian Blossom. Tumblr ljozw0PkcH1qeqkw2o1 400.jpg|Super Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal in an attempt to destroy Princess Snow Kaguya. ;Second anime, Crystal Crystal-10-1.jpg|The Silver Crystal in the Crystal. Sailor moon crystal 04 silver crystal.jpg|The Silver Crystal as a pendant in Sailor Moon Crystal Gin1.jpg|Hovering over Tuxedo Mask's hands. Gin0-5.jpg Gin2.jpg|The Silver Crystal shaped like a teardrop. Gin6.jpg|Sailor Moon, ready to utilize the Silver Crystal to stop Queen Metalia once and for all. Gin8.jpg Gin9.jpg|The Silver Crystal in the shape of a lotus. References de:Silberkristall es:Cristal de Plata pl:Srebrny Kryształ Category:Crystals Category:Items Category:Attack Items Category:Manga Items Category:Anime Items Category:PGSM Items Category:Sailor Crystals Category:Sera Myu Items Category:Crystal Items